finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Great Bow (weapon)
The Great Bow , also called Gr. Bow, is a recurring bow in the series. It is often a low-ranked bow with no special properties. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Great Bow is the second weakest bow, being slightly stronger than the Bow. It provides 18 Attack and can be bought for 1200 gil in Canaan in the 3D version. Otherwise, it must be found at Tokkul or at Cid's house. It can only be used by the Freelancer, Onion Knight, Warrior, Black Mage, Red Mage, and Ranger. Final Fantasy IV The Great Bow (originally called DwarfBow) is a low-ranked bow that provides 30 Attack, 75 Accuracy, and +2 Speed. It can be found in Troia. In the non-3D versions, it provides 18 Attack and -10 Accuracy. It can be bought for 2000 gil in Troia. In the ''Easy Type version, the Crossbow was renamed to Great Bow. Its hit rate was increase to 45%. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Great Bow is a low to mid-ranked bow that provides 30 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +3 Strength. It can be bought for 2000 gil at Mist, Kaipo, Agart, Troia, and Mysidia, or found at Tower of Babil as Edge or the Castle Waterway as Palom. Final Fantasy XI Great Bow i an archery weapon that provides 43 damage and 540 delay. It deals 4.78 damage per second and accumulates 145 TP per hit. It can be equipped by level 30 Warrior, Paladin, Dark Knight, Ranger, and Samurai. It can be bought for 19,630 - 22,684 gil from Wata Khamazom in Nashmau (H-9), Chaupire in Northern San d'Oria (E-3), and Thadiene in Southern San d'Oria (K-7). It can also be bought 312 Sparks of Eminence from Isakoth in Bastok Markets (E-11), Rolandienne in Southern San d'Oria (G-10), Fhelm Jobeizat in Windurst Woods (J-10), and Eternal Flame in Western Adoulin (H-11). The Final Fantasy Legend Gr. Bow can be bought in Base Town for 32,000 GP. It has 50 use and an attack power of 250, the damage formula for Gr. Bow is base on Agility. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Great Bow is a bow that provides 36 ATK, +50% physical damage against birds, 70% accuracy, has a damage range of 125-175%, and requires both hands to wield. It can be bought for 1,300 gil at Lost Village of Marlo, Downtown Zoldaad, and Underworld Gaberada, crafted using 260 gil, Wind Cryst x8, x3 Abominable Wing x3, and Silver Ore x3. War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Great Bow FFIII Art.png|Official art from ''Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Great Bow.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Great Bow.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-GreatBow.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4-Crossbow.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FF4-GreatBow-DS.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Perseus Bow and Arrows.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FFL Bow Weapon.png|''The Final Fantasy Legend. FFD Great Bow.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFFOO Great Bow (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Great Bow.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Greatbow.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Bows